Nostalgia
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Porque lembrar de Sirius doía. Bellatrix x Sirius. Para Li-chan.


**Nostalgia**

Os saltos da mulher batiam no assoalho tão impecavelmente limpo. Caminhava imponente, impondo medo em todos. Seus olhos perscrutavam tudo e todos friamente. Todos haviam aprendido a temer Bellatrix Lestrange. Por bem e por mal.

A mulher era a Comensal da Morte mais fiel de Lord Voldemort. Era seu braço direito. Não havia pontos fracos naquela bruxa. Ao menos, ninguém sabia se haveria. Nem mesmo seu marido, Rodolphus. Mas havia sim, um ponto fraco em Bellatrix. Algo que ainda mexia com ela, mesmo que tivesse passado anos, décadas...

_— Bella! — Bellatrix iria sair e estava quase nos portões da mansão quando ouvira aquele chamado. O primo mais novo a chamava. — Bella!_

_ — Estou ouvindo, Regulus, não sou surda. — cortou-o friamente. O menino engoliu em seco._

_ — Eu... Eu só queria dizer que o Sirius está chamando você. — disse o menino, andando para trás._

_ — Diga a ele que estou ocupada e que não posso dar atenção a ele. — mandou Bellatrix, saindo._

_ — É importante! — Regulus insistiu. Deveria ser mesmo muito devoto ao irmão para tudo aquilo. Ou talvez estivesse apenas curioso. Bellatrix nunca sabia o que se passava na mente dos dois primos. — Bella?_

_ — Diga a ele que já estou indo. — ela respondeu. Poderia mandar uma coruja pedindo desculpas a Rodolphus. Suspirou, entrando na Mui Nobre e Antiga Mansão dos Black._

_ Seguiu Regulus até o terceiro andar, onde ficava o quarto de Sirius, Regulus, seu e de suas irmãs. Regulus abriu a última porta do corredor e, sussurrando algo para Sirius, ele disse que eu poderia entrar._

_ — O que quer Sirius? — ela perguntou, assim que pôs os pés no quarto e que Regulus tinha saído._

_ — Nossa, atrapalhei algo, priminha? — ele perguntou. Sempre cínico. No auge de seus quinze anos, Sirius era a pessoa mais petulante que Bellatrix conhecia._

_ — Não é da sua conta. — ela retorquiu. — O que você quer, Sirius?_

_ — Conversar. — ele disse. Ela entendera o que estava entrelinhas. Sirius queria conversar. Sobre eles. — Bella..._

_ — Diga o quer Sirius. — ela pediu._

_ — Já disse: Quero conversar. — seu tom era urgente. Como de alguém que necessita ser salvo._

_ — Sobre o quê ou quem? — ela perguntou, polidamente. Já sabia — ou previa — a resposta._

_ — Sobre nós! — a voz dele alteou-se um pouco, mas logo voltara ao normal. Como ela previu. — Bella, não fuja mais!_

_ — Sirius, nunca daria certo! — ela explodiu. Cada poro de seu corpo clamava pelo dele, mas ela sabia ser impossível. — Somos primos!_

_ — E daí? — ele retorquiu. — Meus pais também são!_

_ — Talvez por isso não se deem tão bem. — ela respondeu. Estivera presente em algumas das brigas de Walburga e Órion Black. Não era nada agrádavel de ser visto._

_ — Eles se odeiam por terem sido obrigados a isso! Nós não somos! — ele disse. Seu rosto estava contorcido em uma máscara de dor. — Bella, você sabe que eu..._

_ — Que você o quê? — ela interrompera. — Que você gosta de mim? Que você me deseja? Pode ser. Mas nunca, entendeu, nunca diga que me ama._

_ — Por que não dizer a verdade, Belle? — ele perguntou, os olhos derramando dores. — Desde quando se importa com o que dizem?_

_ — Desde que nasci Black. — ela respondeu, simplesmente. Procurava não encarar os olhos sofridos do primo e amante._

_ — Eu devia ter imaginado. — ele dissera. Havia se calado por alguns minutos. Minutos estes que contribuíram para que Bellatrix se desesperasse._

_ — Você pensa em mim quando ele te toca? — ele perguntara. Bellatrix ofegara. — Você pensa em mim? Pensa em mim, não como seu primo irritante e sim como o homem que te ama?_

_ — Penso. — ela sussurrara e aquilo aliviara Sirius por um instante. — Penso em você com todo o carinho que posso ter. Penso em você toda vez que nos despedimos._

_ — Você ainda se lembrará de mim, mesmo depois de sair desta casa? — ele perguntou. Então ele sabia. Sirius sabia de seu casamento._

_ — Sempre. — ela prometeu._

_ — Prometa-me que não me esquecerá? — ele pediu. Parecia um garotinho agora. Bellatrix sorriu ao pensar nisso._

_ — Prometo._

_ Eles se calaram por mais alguns minutos. Sirius encostou a cabeça em sua cama, suspirando aliviado. Bellatrix fechara os olhos, imaginando como seria se tudo pudesse dar certo. Mas não podia. E aquilo teria que acabar. Soltou o ar que não percebeu que reprimia e virou-se para a porta. Assim que a abriu, a voz calma e triste de Sirius inundou seus ouvidos:_

_ — Você me ama?_

_ Ela parou por mais alguns instantes. Era uma pergunta simples de responder, mas a resposta doeria nela mesma._

_ — Seria mentira se dissesse que não. — ela por fim respondeu. Suspirou._

_ — Mas também não seria verdade se dissesse que sim. — ele dissera e sua calma machucou Bellatrix._

_ — Não devia ter vindo. — sua voz de repente estava embargada. Não, não choraria na frente de Sirius. Abrira a porta e seguiu seu caminho para seu quarto. Não viu as lágrimas que acumulava-se aos olhos do pequeno amante._

Think of me  
Think of me fondly,  
When we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
Once in a while -  
Please promise me  
You'll try.

_Pense em mim_  
_Pense em mim com carinho,_  
_Quando nos despedimos._  
_Lembre-se de mim_  
_De vez em quando -_  
_Por favor, prometa-me_  
_Que irá tentar_

Abriu a porta em que estivera parada em frente. A porta era a entrada de um grande e amplo salão decorada de verde e prata por todos os lugares. Lembrou-se de Hogwarts, por alguns segundos. Depois retornou à realidade, onde ali haveria mais encontro de Comensais. Era a última a ser esperada. Avistou seu Mestre, logo ao lado de algumas pilastras, conversando com os Lestrange. Encaminhou-se até lá; era a última Lestrange que formaria o quarteto.

Assim que se aproximara, as conversas e sussurros cessaram. Bellatrix estranhou aquilo. Geralmente não escondiam nada dela. Fingiu não perceber e cumprimentou-os. Fizera uma reverência exagerada a seu mestre. Lord Voldemort sorriu, seu mesmo sorriso sádico, satisfeito. Perguntou do que falavam e Rabastan Lestrange respondeu que não era nada demais.

— Se não é nada demais, pode me contar. — Bellatrix insistiu.

— Não é nada com que deva se preocupar, Bella. — Rodolphus dissera, para livrar a barra do irmão. Abraçara a esposa por trás — como só uma pessoa fazia e ele não era aquela pessoa — e disse em seu ouvido: — Está linda.

— Obrigada. — sussurrou de volta. O vestido de Bellatrix era um tomara-que-caia justíssimo e vinho, beirando ao preto. Colocara o cólar de pérolas negras que herdara da falecida mãe. E aquelas pérolas sempre lembraria ele.

_Sirius apareceu em seu quarto, ofegante. Lá estava em seus lábios, o mesmo sorriso que ela via ele dar sempre que fazia algo que a mãe ou a família desaprovava. Sorrira também. Gostava de quando Sirius aparecia ali. Lá era o único lugar onde não era procurado já que, para a família, eles se odiavam._

_ — O que traz aí, Sirius? — perguntou para quebrar aquele silêncio que a perturbava._

_ — Sempre curiosa, hã Bella? — ele retorquiu. — É algo que eu sei que você sempre quis mas, para não quebrar essa imagem de Bellatrix Certinha Black, nunca teve a coragem de buscar._

_ — E eu posso saber o que de tanto importante é isso? — ela perguntou. O garoto sorriu. Bellatrix pegou-se pensando que Sirius tinha dezesseis anos e ela vinte e cinco. Eles eram separados por nove longos anos. Além do noivado de Bellatrix que cada vez mais aproximava-se do casamento._

_ — O belo e antigo colar de pérolas negras de Druella Black. — ele anunciou como se fosse o primeiro ministro da época de rainhas e reis._

_ — Não acredito. — ela balbuciou incrédula, levantando-se de sua cama para aproximar-se de Sirius e do colar da mãe. — Sirius, é o colar!_

_ — Ah, você jura Bella? Eu podia jurar que era um vaso de plantas! — o sarcasmo pingava de cada palavra proferida pelo Black._

_ — Não se faça de engraçadinho comigo, Sirius Black, não é uma boa ideia. — ameaçou._

_ — Tanto faz. — ele deu de ombros. Moleque insolente!, ela pensou. — Vamos, pegue. Ele não vai te morder._

_ — Sirius, minha mãe vai ficar furiosa! — ela disse enquanto segurava as delicadas pérolas do colar. Estava encantada. Não sabia se pela beleza do colar, que sempre a encantara, ou se pela coragem e aúdacia de Sirius por ter roubado o colar para ela._

_ — Dane-se. Você tem o que queria agora. — ele disse, dando de ombros despreocupado. Ela estava encantada pela coragem de Sirius de roubar aquele colar. E Bellatrix já havia entendido onde aquilo ia chegar._

_ — Obrigada, Sirius. — ela agradeceu. Ele arregalou os olhos. Provavelmente não esperava que ela agradecesse._

_ — Por nada, Belle. — ele disse, meio sem jeito. — Só não vá deixar que sua mãe veja isso! Eu fiz uma duplicata lá e espero que ela não perceba._

_ — Tudo bem, vou deixar bem guardado. — deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha dele. Não esperava que ele fosse virar o rosto._

_ Em um momento, as mãos de Bellatrix passeavam pelas pérolas negras daquele colar. No outro, elas estavam presas aos cabelos negros e precisando de um corte de Sirius. Beijavam-se avidamente como se não pudessem mais fazer aquilo. E não podiam, mas a vontade um do outro era por demasiado grande para que pudessem lutar contra ela._

_ As pérolas tão almejadas agora estavam esquecidas no chão do quarto de Bellatrix, enquanto Sirius beijava-a, aproximando-se cada vez mais da cama. Bella interrompeu o beijo quando percebeu estar sentada na mesma._

_ — Sirius... — começou._

_ — Belle, por favor, não pense em mais nada... — ele pediu, voltando a beijá-la. Mas Bellatrix não podia mais beijá-lo, alguém poderia abrir aquela porta — que no meio de tanto anseio pelos lábios de Bella, Sirius esqueceu-se de trancar — e pegá-los. Sirius desistiu de continuar beijando Bellatrix e disse:_

_ — Agora que tem o que tanto queria, pode me dar seu coração Bella? — ele perguntou, olhando-a intensamente. — Por favor?_

_ — Sirius, eu vou me casar... — ela tentou se esquivar._

_ — Podemos fugir! Nem que tirem nosso nome da Árvore da Família!_

_ — Que futuro teríamos, Sirius? — ela perguntou, olhando-o._

_ — Nunca me importei com o futuro, Belle. Se eu estiver com você, tudo bem! — ele explodiu, aproximando-se perigosamente da prima mais velha novamente. — Bella, o que me importa nesta família é só você!_

_ — Sinto muito, Sirius, você sabe que não teríamos futuro. — ela disse. — Pode sair, por favor?_

_ — Tudo bem. — ele disse, dando-se por derrotado. — Você ainda pensará em mim, Bella? — aquela pergunta já era típica de Sirius Black. — Pense se tiver um tempo livre. — Os lábios da prima, entreabertos, ainda o tentavam mas ele saiu do quarto._

_ Não viu que Bellatrix olhava-o intensamente, com tanto remorso quanto Bellatrix Black poderia ter. Naquela mesma noite, Sirius fugiu de casa._

When you find  
That, once  
Again, you long  
To take your heart back  
And be free -  
If you  
Ever find  
A moment,  
Spare a thought  
For me

_Quando achar_  
_Aquilo que_  
_Tanto deseja_  
_Venha buscar seu coração_  
_E fique livre -_  
_E se você_  
_Tiver_  
_Um momento_  
_Pense um pouco_  
_Em mim_

Bellatrix prestava mais atenção em cada palavra que seu Mestre agora trocava com ela. Não poderia ficar pensando no passado e esquecer-se do futuro. Esquecer-se de que era uma Comensal da Morte agora e não mais a amante de Sirius Black. Para surpreender Bellatrix, este era o assunto da conversa morta dos três homens. Sirius Black e a Ordem da Fênix.

— A Ordem da Fênix voltou à ativa, assim como nós. — disse Rabastan. — Só que agora eles contam com mais informações do que tinham, no passado. E novos bruxos dispostos a dar a vida pela Ordem.

— Novos bruxos? — Bellatrix repetiu.

— É, bruxos que nem saírem de Hogwarts ainda. Ouvi dizer que praticamente todos os Weasley estão lá.

— Weasley... Sempre precipitados. — disse Rodolphus. — Mas tudo bem, é mais criança para matarmos.

Os irmãos Lestrange riram. Bellatrix estava pensativa demais para rir. O Lord sorrira de canto. Não exatamente um sorriso, mas o jeito demoníaco de Lord Voldemort tentar.

— A guerra final se aproxima... — Bellatrix pensou alto.

— Pensei que fosse isso que você queria, Belle. — disse Rodolphus.

Bellatrix arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o antigo apelido.

— Não me chame de Belle! — ela vociferou. Rodolphus oscilou o passo. A esposa tinha os olhos vidrados no nada, como se lembrasse de algo...

_Narcissa estava sentada à varanda da Mansão Black, observando a irmã parada rente ao portão. Todos os dias Bellatrix ficava parada ali, esperando algo que ninguém sabia o que era. Ficava ali por um ou dois minutos, sempre no mesmo horário, e depois entrava novamente. Perguntavam-na o que tanto esperava, mas ela sempre esquivava-se e subia para seu quarto._

_ Mas Narcissa sabia o que a irmã esperava. Poderia ser a mais nova, a mais fútil e a mais ingênua mas não era burra. Ela sabia que a irmã esperava o regresso de seu primo e sabia o por quê de Bellatrix ir sempre no mesmo horário. Fora exatamente àquela hora da noite em que Sirius Black fugiu da Mui Nobre e Antiga Mansão dos Black._

_ E Narcissa temia pela irmã. A cada vez mais que ficava parada ali — fazia um mês que Sirius fugira —, ela voltava mais abalada. Os olhos tão belos e misteriosos de Bellatrix perdiam a vivacidade. Os cabelos tão sedosos encaracolavam-se cada vez mais. Bellatrix abandonava cada vez mais a vida. Tudo porque Sirius fugiu._

_ — Bella... — chamou, assim que a irmã entrou. Bellatrix parou e olhou para a irmã caçula. — Eu sei que você tá mal, Bella._

_ — Por que eu estaria mal, Cissy? — ela perguntou, polidamente. Tentava esconder a dor e tristeza de sua voz._

_ — Porque ele fugiu. — Narcissa respondeu sussurrando. A musculatura de Bellatrix enrijecera. Ela engoliu em seco. Aquele era um assunto proibido para Bellatrix Black._

_ — Porque eu ficaria mal por alguém que traí o próprio sangue? — ela perguntou, a mágoa visível em sua voz. Narcissa sabia o que ela quis dizer com 'traí o próprio sangue'. Sirius havia traído-a, abandonando-a._

_ — Porque vocês não se odiavam, Bella. — Narcissa exclamou, levantando-se da cadeira de balanço onde estava e encarando a irmã mais velha. Os olhos negros de Bellatrix expressavam toda a incredulidade da Black ao ser descoberta._

_ — Eu nunca odiei tanto alguém quanto odiei Sirius Black. — Bellatrix disse, mecanicamente. — E ele nunca odiou tanto uma pessoa quanto me odeia._

_ — Não. Isso era o que vocês queriam que nossa família pensasse. — Narcissa a corrigiu._

_ — E o que vai fazer, Cissy? Você descobrir a verdade não vai trazê-lo de volta! — Bellatrix se entregara. — Não há mais ninguém que me chame de Belle! E eu não vou mais poder esperá-lo, porque vou me casar semana que vem!_

_ — Bella... Eu sinto muito. — Narcissa disse e era evidente que ela não sentia._

_ — Não sinta. Não sinta nada em relação a mim, Narcissa. — Bellatrix disse de forma tão fria que Narcissa estremeceu com a frieza da irmã. — Com licença. — e entrou para a Mansão. Bellatrix não desejava conversar com mais ninguém._

_ Um elfo doméstico bateu na porta, avisando que sua mãe e seu pai a chamavam. O que seus pais queriam dessa vez? Bellatrix mandou-o dizer que já descia. O elfo desapareceu e Bellatrix desceu até a sala de estar, onde encontrou os dois Black esperando-a._

_ — Aqui estou. — Bellatrix começou._

_ — Sente-se. — pediu a voz dura de Cygnus Black._

_ Bellatrix assentou-se em uma das cadeiras perto da lareira acesa. O pai prosseguiu:_

_ — A chamamos aqui para conversar sobre os últimos preparativos de seu casamento, Bella._

_ — Ah sim. O casamento. — lembrou-se da face dura e inflexível de Rodolphus Lestrange. Ele era totalmente comum. Cabelos castanho escuro, rosto normal. A única coisa que chamava a atenção para ele, eram seus olhos de um verde raro, escuro. E tinha algo perto de suas pupilas que beiravam ao vermelho._

_ — Como quer sua festa, Bella? — perguntou Druella Black. — Eu vou organizá-la para que seja inesquecível o casamento de Bellatrix Black e Rodolphus Lestrange._

_ — Faça do jeito que desejar, mãe. — disse Bellatrix mas seus olhos vagavam pela sala. Ali estava a Árvore dos Black. Como esperado: Havia um buraco enorme no lugar onde Sirius deveria estar._

_ Continuaram conversando sobre os últimos preparativos e Bellatrix assentia e concordava com tudo que os pais falavam, pouco entendendo o que diziam. Sua mente vagava — como sempre — para os poucos momentos felizes que tivera com Sirius._

_ 'Eu nunca disse que nosso amor era imutável.', era a frase de efeito de Sirius._

_ 'Eu nunca disse que isso era amor.', ela sempre repetia. Ele sempre ria._

_ 'Pensará em mim?', ele sempre perguntava._

_ 'Sempre', ela sempre respondia._

We never said  
Our love  
Was evergreen,  
Or as unchanging  
As the sea -  
But if  
You can still  
Remember  
Stop and think  
Of me . . .

_Nunca dissemos_  
_Que nosso amor_  
_era perfeito_  
_Ou imutável_  
_Como o mar -_  
_Mas se_  
_ainda puder_  
_se lembrar_  
_Pare e pense_  
_em mim_

Logo todos os comensais sentiram-se à vontade para aproximar-se do pequeno quarteto. Discutiriam sobre o que fariam para deter ou diminuir a Ordem da Fênix. Discutiriam sobre o que fazer com o menino Potter. Discutiriam sobre A Profecia. Coisas do gênero. Rotina.

— Acho que devemos fazer uma emboscada. — sugeriu Yaxley.

— Como? — Nott retorquiu.

— Podemos fazer algo envolvendo pessoas próximas ao Potter. — ele continuou.

— A sangue-ruim Granger e os Weasley estão em Hogwarts. — lembrou-o Rodolphus. — Não conseguiremos nada com eles enquanto Dumbledore estiver lá.

— Eu não estava pensando neles. — disse Yaxley. — Só uma pessoa quase tão impulsiva quanto Potter. Talvez mais. E que não está sobre as barbas de Dumbledore.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, olhando ora para Yaxley ora para o Lord. O último estava pensando sobre esta proposta e logicamente já entendera de quem referia-se seu comensal. Yaxley olhava esperançoso e apreensivo para seu Mestre. Bellatrix quebrou o silêncio:

— Sirius. — sussurrou. Mais para si do que para os outros, mas mesmo assim eles escutaram-na.

— Isso mesmo. Black não pensará duas vezes se Potter estiver em perigo. No Ministério.

— Por que logo lá? — Rabastan perguntou.

— Porque assim já ficará claro que o Lord das Trevas já domina o Ministério. — Yaxley disse. — E é lá também que está A Profecia.

— É um bom plano, Yaxley. — disse Lord Voldemort depois de alguns instantes.

— Obrigado My Lord. — Yaxley agradeceu. Todos agora cochichavam sobre este plano e quando seria efetuado.

Passaram a organizar o tempo que tinha para quando seria posto em prática aquele plano. Mas Bellatrix pouco ouvia dessa vez. Pegava-se pensando em seu passado... Em seu casamento, para ser mais preciso.

_Bellatrix olhou-se novamente no espelho. Estava bela no vestido cinzento que usava. Não se atreveria a usar branco, não era pura o suficiente. Usava um colar de pedras brancas e cinzas que alguém lhe mandou. Chegara pela manhã, pelo correio expresso de corujas mas não continha remetente. Apenas duas palavras._

**_Felicidades, Belle._**

_ As duas palavras que denunciaram-no. Quem lhe mandou aquele colar tão belo fora aquele que ainda ocupava seus pensamentos. Sirius Black. Fora ele quem lhe dera dois colares. Um roubado, outro de origem desconhecida._

_ Bellatrix ouviu dizer de que ele estava hospedado na Mansão dos Potter, onde morava seu melhor amigo, James Potter. Um menino magricela, de cabelos negros rebeldes e óculos de aros de tartaruga._

_ Bellatrix olhou o relógio. 18:30. Neste horário mais ou menos, Sirius estava indo para Hogwarts, para seu último ano. Pensou em como tudo estava diferente. Era para ela estar lá e dar 'Boa Sorte' para Sirius. Era para ela estar vendo ele estar vermelho ao ser caçoado dos amigos. Mas ela não estava lá e não pôde ver nada além de seu reflexo refletido pelo espelho. Iria casar-se. E já estava na hora da noiva ir._

_ Enquanto caminhava de braços dados ao seu pai, pelo longo caminho que percorreria para chegar até Rodolphus, tão comum em seu terno preto. Seus olhos brilhavam de ansiedade. Os de Bellatrix perdiam-se no vazio pensando como seria e quantas pessoas teria ali se no lugar de Rodolphus fosse Sirius._

_ Respirou fundo assim que segurou a mão de Rodolphus e largou a de seu pai. Pensou nas coisas que passou na Mansão Black, todas as boas, todas as ruins, todas as brigas. De tudo sentiria falta. Mas nada supriria a saudade que teria do quarto de Sirius, onde as cores da Grifinória reinava e onde ainda tinha o cheiro do primo._

_ Repreendeu-se ao imaginar Sirius ali, no lugar de Rodolphus, sorridente. Ela também sorriria. Mas não era Sirius ali e Bellatrix tinha que aprender a parar de sonhar. Dissera todos os votos para Rodolphus, mas mesmo assim, ainda imaginava-se dizendo aquilo para Sirius. Ouviu os votos de Rodolphus e imaginara Sirius dizendo._

_ Fora somente na hora do beijo que percebeu que não estava se casando com Sirius. O beijo do Black não era como o do Lestrange. Sirius era doce, alegre. Rodolphus era duro, amargo. Abriu os olhos e, por um mísero instante, viu o rosto de Sirius sorridente para ela. Mas ao piscar, sua ilusão desapareceu e viu o sorriso de Rodolphus, tão comum quanto ele. Nem tão belo como o de Sirius._

Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen -  
Don't think about the things  
Which might have been . . .

_Pense em todas as coisas_  
_Que passamos e vimos_  
_Não pense em como as coisas_  
_Deviam ter sido_

Estava decidido a hora e dia do ataque. Era final de ano e Harry Potter não se importaria de fugir do castelo para o ministério se pensasse que Sirius estava sendo torturado. Foi essa ideia que Crabbe sugerira ao Lord das Trevas, para que pudesse usar sua ligação com o menino Potter à seu favor.

Bellatrix concordou quando o Lord disse que ela estaria em segundo comando nesta missão. Reuniram vários comensais voluntários, Lucius Malfoy comandaria toda a operação. Bellatrix achou melhor assim. Não seria ela quem enfrentaria Sirius se não estivesse no comando. Porque, mesmo que não admitisse, em seu íntimo ainda imaginava como seria se tivesse aceitado a proposta de Sirius. Teria ido à Azkaban? Teria matado tantas pessoas? Teria perdido seus sentimentos e sanidade?

— Então está decidido. Vão assim que nosso informante no ministério nos disser que ele estará lá. — disse Lord Voldemort.

— Sim, My Lord. — e ninguém ousou contestar.

Bellatrix estava pensativa demais naquela noite. Pensava demais em assuntos que deviam estar mortos. Como naquela primeira manhã que acordou ao lado de Rodolphus.

_Os raios do sol entravam pelas pequenas frestas na cortina verde esmeralda e machucava os olhos de Bellatrix. Virou-se para o outro lado — tentando acordar — mas ao fazer isso, lembrou-se de que não estava sozinha na cama. Ao seu lado jazia o corpo adormecido de seu marido._

_ — Sirius... — ela sabia que ele escutaria. Ela sabia que não era ele. Ela sabia que Rodolphus não faria nada. — Rodolphus..._

_ O homem virou-se ao ouvir seu nome, aparentemente acabando de acordar com a esposa remexendo-se na cama._

_ — O acordei? — ela sussurrou, tentando ser amável._

_ — Sim. — ele respondeu. — Volte a dormir Bella, está cedo._

_ — Não, eu sempre acordei este horário pra... Beber água. — não era exatamente para aquilo que Bella acordava. Toda manhã, às seis em ponto, ela ia para o jardim da mansão e ficava conversando livremente com Sirius. Mesmo depois do primo ter fugido, ela continuava indo lá, porque tinha a presença do Black._

_ Levantou-se para dar crédito à sua mentira. Foi até a cozinha e bebeu água, permitindo-se ficar pensando em seu passado, enquanto estava encostada na mesa. Pensava em tudo que passara desde que conheceu Sirius, há dezessete anos. Se parasse para pensar, não pareceria tanto tempo assim. Não para Bellatrix que achava que fora pouco tempo até demais._

_ Ela sempre cumpria suas promessas e pensava em Sirius todos os dias. Perguntava-se se ele também pensava nela. Seria uma pergunta sem resposta, porque ela não ouviria, mesmo que ele respondesse._

_ Esforçava-se para não pensar em seu primo, esforçava-se para ter um vida normal com Rodolphus. Esforçava-se mas de nada valia seus esforços. Ela nunca teria uma vida normal com Rodolphus, não enquanto Sirius estivesse vivo e ocupasse seus pensamentos._

_ Naquela manhã quente de um verão quase ao fim, Bellatrix Lestrange tomou sua decisão: Serviria ao Lord das Trevas e, uma hora ou outra, enfrentaria Sirius. Que vencesse quem fosse melhor._

Think of me,  
Think of me waking,  
Silent and  
Resigned.

Imagine me,  
Trying too hard  
To put you  
From my mind.

_Pense em mim_  
_Quando acordava_  
_Silenciosa e_  
_Resignada_

_Imagine-me_  
_Me esforçando_  
_Para afastá-lo_  
_Dos meus pensamentos_

O tal dia esperado chegou. Potter fugira da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, junto de seus fiéis bobos-da-corte, para o Ministério da Magia. Bellatrix sorriu quando Rodolphus viera informá-la disto. Chegou o dia que esperou por longos dezesseis anos. Juntos, aparataram no ministério.

O ministério estava anormalmente calmo. Não havia nenhum som, não havia passos. Tudo indicava de que Potter e Cia. já estavam no Departamento de Mistérios. Correram para lá, todos os comensais fazendo um barulho imensurável. Lucius mandou todos andarem rápido mas silenciosos e, como o Lord confiou a Lucius a liderança, eles o obedeceram. Alguns praguejaram, mas obedeceram.

Chegaram ao Departamento de Mistérios, diretamente à Sala das Profecias, e lá estavam Potter e os amigos. Lucius reconhecera Hermione Granger, Ronald e Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood. Neville Longbottom teve o prazer de ser reconhecido por Bellatrix.

Eles começaram a conversar, trocando farpas como sempre. Mas aquela conversa não duraria tanto. Potter fez um movimento e as profecias já caíam sobre os comensais, que defendiam-se como podiam. A partir daí começou o duelo. Os comensais correram atrás dos garotos que escondiam-se onde podiam, procurando miseravelmente a saída.

Bellatrix corria atrás deles lembrando-se de quando perseguiu os pais de Longbottom. Era divertido vê-los tão desesperados e se perdendo um dos outros. Bellatrix riu, a mesma risada maníaca que sempre teve e que sempre encantou a todos, continuou correndo atrás deles, até que chegassem à sala do Véu.

A luta estaria ganha se a Ordem da Fênix não tivesse acabado de chegar. Junto da Ordem, Bellatrix viu, estava Sirius Black, tão belo quanto no dia que a abandonou. Bellatrix parou de duelar por alguns instantes admirando o primo fugitivo. Sirius a viu e, por um instante, seus olhos ficaram conectados ao dela. Os cinzentos olhos de Sirius — como a noite de uma tempestade — nos olhos negros de Bellatrix — como túneis sem fim — e não importava que ali tivesse um duelo. Eles estavam novamente interligados.

Ao desconectarem seus olhares, voltaram sua atenção aos respectivos inimigos. Bellatrix duelava contra a sobrinha, Nymphadora Tonks, e Sirius desdobrava-se ao duelar do Anthony Dolohov.

Mas aqueles não eram seus verdadeiros objetivos. Bellatrix não queria matar a sobrinha; Sirius não queria duelar com Dolohov. Ambos desejavam um ao outro. Em todos os sentidos.

'Pensa em mim, priminha?', ela podia ouvir a voz dele em sua mente. Sabia que era uma alucinação. Sirius não aprenderia Legilimência.

'Nunca haverá um dia em que não pensei em você', mas ela sim aprendeu e sussurrou isso na mente dele. O homem tão belo oscilou e escapou do feitiço por pouco. Olhou para Bellatrix, que fingia prestar atenção em Nymphadora, e sorriu. O mesmo sorriso maroto de quem sabia que a luta estava ganha.

Conseguiram escapar cada um de seu adversário e agora duelavam um contra o outro. O sorriso de Sirius não havia desaparecido e o rosto de Bellatrix estava iluminado agora. Pela expectativa da luta, pela felicidade ter reencontrado Sirius. Não havia mais ninguém duelando, todos tinham olhos apenas para eles. Bellatrix lançou a 'Crucio' em Sirius, mas ele desviou facilmente. O que ele não sabia, é que ela previa este movimento.

— É só isso? Você sabe fazer mais, priminha! — ele gritou. Em sua voz, estava todo o sarcasmo herdado da extinta família Black.

E Bellatrix sabia fazer mais mesmo. Enquanto Sirius gargalhava, Bellatrix sussurrou 'Avada Kedavra' e o jato de luz verde acertou bem no coração do primo. A gargalhada morreu; os olhos perderam o foco. Sirius Black nunca mais riria dela ou para ela. Estava tudo acabado. Tudo que restava agora seriam as lembranças. Lembranças de tudo que ela desejou ter feito. Lembranças de tudo que não foi feito. E ela sabia que uma parte dela havia morrido com Sirius Black. A parte que todos costumam chamar de coração.

Recall those days  
Look back  
On all those times,  
Think of the things  
We'll never do -  
There will  
Never be  
A day, when  
I won't think  
Of you . .

_Lembre daqueles dias_  
_Relembre_  
_aquela época_  
_Pense nas coisas_  
_que nunca faremos_  
_Nunca_  
_haverá_  
_um dia, em que_  
_eu não pensarei_  
_Em você_

Bellatrix, mesmo sem entender por quê, gargalhou. Dumbledore havia acabado de aparecer ali, o corpo de Sirius ainda flutuava em direção ao véu. Bellatrix gravou o rosto do primo em sua memória, sabendo que aquela seria a última vez que veria o Black.

Conseguiu escapar das garras de Dumbledore e correu para a entrada do ministério, fugiria dali. Não seria presa novamente, não aonde teria tantas lembranças de Sirius. Não percebeu que Harry Potter corria atrás de si.

— Eu matei Sirius Black, eu matei Sirius Black! — entoava como se quisesse aceitar aquilo. Potter bufava atrás de si e ela só ouviu um feitiço da boca mestiça dele:

— CRUCIO! — o garoto gritou e Bellatrix caiu no chão gemendo. Sempre quis saber o que se passava na mente de alguém atingido pela Cruciatus. Em sua mente, ela viu Sirius a abandonando. E gritou; não pela maldição e sim pela lembrança.

Olhou para Harry com os olhos infantis. Bellatrix nunca deixou de ser uma crianças às vezes. Mulher perigosa, menina mimada. Harry gritou com ela, chorava desesperadamente.

Mas Bellatrix não ouvia metade do que o garoto Potter dizia. Pensava em algo que sua mãe sempre lhe dissera: "As flores perecem, as frutas do verão perecem". Assim como a época em que ela fora feliz com Sirius também pereceu.

'Ainda pensará em mim, Belle? Mesmo depois de ter me matado?', conviveria com aquela voz em sua mente, mesmo que o possuidor desta estivesse morto. 'Sempre, Sirius. Prometo sempre pensar em você'.

Porque não era lembrar Sirius que doeria nela. Seria lembrar que foi ela quem o matou. Porque a nostalgia machucava. Era pior do que levar a Cruciatus, porque a nostalgia era real. Era a lembrança do que se foi e não voltaria.

Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But, please, promise me  
That sometimes  
You will think of me..

_As flores perecem, as frutas do verão perecem_  
_Elas tem suas épocas, assim como nós_  
_Mas, por favor, prometa-me_  
_Que às vezes_  
_Você vai pensar em mim.._

Fim.

Meu Kami, nunca imaginei que daria tantas páginas assim! 13 páginas em verdana 10. Isso que é gostar de escrever! 8D Mas a música é longa pra caramba, eu tinha que escrever uma lembrança por parágrafo! Tive que juntar duas estrofes pra não ficar maior. x_x E pra achar o nome dos pais da Bellatrix? Do pai do Sirius? Eu tive que achar uma imagem que tivesse a árvore geneólogica dos Black. Oo

Ah sim, a música é Think of Me - Phantom Of The Opera, quem baixar não vai se arrepender. u_u Seria bom se ouvissem a música lendo a fanfic. ^-^

Essa fanfic é para Ligeia, seu prêmio pelo primeiro lugar no I Challenge de Dor. Eu sei que eu já tinha essa fanfic antes mas eu achei tão à sua cara... Se não achar boa a ideia, faço outra tá? :3


End file.
